


It’s Love; It’s True Love

by RaeWillowDay



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWillowDay/pseuds/RaeWillowDay
Summary: Sister Maggie and Matt talk about love, conflicting views and the struggle of Matt’s chaotic mind.Frank is mentioned/talked about.I’m sorry about this sucky summary.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It’s Love; It’s True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this— whatever it is really, is enjoyable! Might turn it into a series, but we’ll see. <3

He always found the hardwood of the pews to be quite uncomfortable. Even in childhood, when he would attend mass with the other orphan children, or even snuck in past curfew to join the adults. As much as he and his faith held a never ending yet wavering argument, he always felt comfort in the word of God. His presence, forever a welcoming blanket. A shield one could say, against the bitterness that made the world what it was. Even his wavering faith, couldn’t always make him focus on the good that still slithered through it’s worn cracks and crevasses. Perhaps that was part of why he was so melodramatic. 

The echoing of footsteps, soft yet firm, are what stopped his spiralling thoughts. Cut them off abruptly, and reminds him to fix his posture. He could smell roses, and fresh water. Hear the even breathing and steady heartbeat. Practically taste the particles in the air that were forever changing, like now, with the added new member that joins him at his left side. Seating themselves with a smooth sweep of their of their clothes, like mannerisms were second nature. He shifts his cane to his right side, setting it down on the pew to prevent striking them by mistake.

〝 Sister. 〞

〝 Matthew. 〞

His lips part for a second, only to press together right away. He hums. Their greetings are always the same, always formal and simple. What made this different from the many other times? Even after learning of just who exactly Sister Maggie was? Fear of rejection? Fear that he was an even bigger abomination in the eyes of God, and a nun? Fear itself that swarms inside him, and makes him want to self-destruct worse than ever?

〝 Stop that, Matthew. I can see the wheels turning inside your head, as you poison your own mind with your worries. 〞

〝 I’m sorry? 〞

〝 Your knuckles are white, and you keep spacing out; avoiding speaking your mind. 〞

〝 . . . Oh. 〞

It was only then, did he realize how rigid he had become. Stiff, with his hands clenched together so tightly, that the sweat that had gathered made the skin stick. Peeling them apart was painful, and the flexing of his fingers even more so. Silence fills in the gaps between them, as they both face frontward. Maggie would never push him into speaking, even if Matt didn’t quite know the right words to say. Another form of limbo, although not so much. He didn’t know the steps, and part of him still held resentment towards her. Even if he tried to convince himself that he didn’t. It was deep down, and buried with other things he didn’t wish to speak about. Ever.

Swallowing thickly, he shifts. Lowers his head as if in prayer, as half his mind was.〝 . . . I’ve been seeing someone for quite sometime now. 〞

Maggie hums.〝 I have noticed that you are happier these days. The little that you show. 〞

A laugh slips past his lips, sensing the outlining tease to her tone.〝 I’m capable of being upbeat, regardless. 〞

〝 I never said you couldn’t. 〞Maggie replies with a laugh of her own.〝 Now, tell me about them? 〞

〝 Well. . . 〞Matt thinks for a moment. How exactly would he describe Frank? Did he call him Frank, or did he call him Pete? Did he even mention that it was a man and not a woman? He could feel the anxious breath; feel how it shuttered past his lips. His anxiety and the fears that he feels in his depths, come surging forward with enough force to almost knock the wind from him. For moment, his brain ceased movement with a screeching halt. Then the gears are slammed right into overdrive, and he pulls himself to sit upright in attempt to piece himself back together.

〝 They’re honest. Brave. Dependable— 〞

〝 Describe how they make you feel, Matthew. This isn’t an essay that you’re presenting for observation. 〞

Matt chokes back a laugh, that mixes with the lump in his throat. He tilts his head, feeling his chest open with the flurry of a thousand wings. Birds singing different tunes; flying at difference heights and speeds. Talking to Foggy of all people, was so much easier. Sometimes words weren’t necessary. But, speaking in front of the eyes of God? Surely the sword of Michael was easy to strike.〝 Happy. I feel this— deepness with them, that runs on a level, no one has ever reached before. No one ever could. They understand me. They keep be grounded; accountable, no matter how frustrating it is. . . 〞

He can hear Maggie angle herself towards him, as she shifts on the pew. The wood gives off very faint creaks; telling the stories that were birthed long before he was born. 〝 What else? 〞

Matt moistens his lips with the flicker of his tongue. 〝 I always search for him. I always find him in the little things; reminders here and there. It’s— 〞A deep breath is breathed through his nose, and the doors to his chest slowly close. He’s too vulnerable now. Completely naked. It makes him shaky, and he has to remember to get a grip, before he unwillingly succumbs to self destruction as an impulsive mechanism. No matter how toxic it was. It worked for him for years, why wouldn’t it work now?

〝 Mathew. 〞Maggie leaned forward for a moment. Her tone soft, yet holding the firmness that made him snatch himself out of his chaotic, spiralling thoughts.〝 Have you ever felt like this for anyone else? 〞

Clenching, then unclenching his hands, Matt shakes his head.〝 No. Not even close.〞

〝 . . . You’re in love. 〞There’s a spark in Maggie’s heartbeat, that emphasis that she speaks truly. 〝 Truly in love. But. . . 〞

〝 But? 〞

〝 There’s more you’re not telling me. 〞

〝 Ah. . . 〞Matt adjusts his sunglasses. Feels for his cane at his sight side. Distracts himself for a few seconds, to gather himself.〝 . . . His name is Pete. 〞

The words leave his lips in a whisper. As soon as they’re spoken, he wished he could suck them back in. Maggie’s stare is steady and unwavering, and the tilt of her head must be an inherited quirk. His mother’s sturdiness, and his father’s lopsided grins. He was a coin of two completely different people, who found love through the passion in their hearts. Even if it was pain that drew them apart. In this moment, he felt like he could feel them both at his sides. It was immense; powerful and he wished the ground could swallow him whole.

〝 . . . As long as you’re truly happy, Matthew. I care not for his gender. 〞Maggie speaks finally, after what feels like a decade. His head swims for a moment, as if he’s cracked it right off the edge of the pew in front of them. This wasn’t at all what he expected, but it holds some reassurance that he isn’t a blasphemer in the eyes of his own mother.

〝 I— see. 〞His voice is a little raspy, and he clear his throat at once. All of these emotions; complete and utter turmoil. His sensory perceptions are overloaded, but he breathes shallow to bring some ease.

〝 I’m happy for you, Matthew. 〞Maggie reaches over to squeeze his hand. Despite the rockiness of their relationship, and the uncertainty of where they stood. It was grounding, comforting and it reminded him to breath when he couldn’t tell that he had stopped.〝 You both deserve happiness. Despite what you both may think. God has a plan, and I am certain that if you are patient and not stubborn, you will see that it’s worth it. Truly, he has brought you both together for a reason; you’ll see. 〞

〝 Thank-you. 〞Matt squeezes her hand in return, feeling some of the weight lift off his chest. Her words still echo in his ears and he wonders if God really did bring Frank and him together for a reason. Perhaps so they both weren’t so lonely? To learn from one another? To fit together like puzzle pieces, because they balanced each other out? Questions thrown into the wind, that won’t have answers just yet. It scared him, that he was actually looking forward to what the future bring. When they changed the topic to something lighter, then bid each other goodnight, it was only then did Matt realize that he’d been speaking to Maggie for hours. 

Stepping out into the chilly air, with his scarf snugged around his neck, Matt turned his face to the sky. The mess that was his life was hardly manageable. His night job, his day job, and now he had someone who blurred the lines of both. Someone who wasn’t afraid to speak their mind, and tell him off when he needed to be. Someone who knew how to comfort him, and remind him that the world may be disastrous, but there was still good. God, what were you up to? What did this all mean? Was he overthinking things? It was a lenient, and hard yes. 

As he walked to his apartment, walking stick in hand, he could only think of one thing; love. Maggie had called it true love, and damn it did his heart beat quickly whenever he kept repeating it in his mind. Maybe it really was.


End file.
